


Can You Hear Me? I Have A Lot To Say.

by otawritesthings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Conversations with the dead, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pyrrha is already dead, Sad boi hours, Whump, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint, idk I actually haven't seen the most recent season so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otawritesthings/pseuds/otawritesthings
Summary: /\ Whumptober Day 5: Gunpoint /\Jaune only has final words for the one he has already let go. Finally, she can answer back.





	Can You Hear Me? I Have A Lot To Say.

_ Hey, Pyrrha, it’s me. _

Jaune’s knees dug into the harsh gravel on the road. He knelt in front of the whole crowd. Civilians, hunters, huntresses, and murderers alike. He didn’t know who this fauness was that had a gun pressed stiffly into the back of his head. He didn’t know where he was, really. He could see Ruby clawing her way through the crowd, reaching for him through the barrier he knew she couldn’t break.

_ So, I know we, ya know, made this pact. That if either of us died, the other one would avenge them? That we’d stay alive and live for them? Well, I kinda messed that up. Sorry. _

“Any last words?” The fauness’ words dripped with icy venom. He could hear a smirk in his voice. He knew he had Jaune at his whim. Hands bound behind his back, knees bloody, head bowed low in submission. “Go on, you have time to say goodbye.” The gun pressed harder into the nape of his neck, perking up just into his hairline.

He had him trapped in this...cage… of sorts. An exhibitionist chamber. Surrounded on all sides with cement, a single computer monitor showing him angle after angle after angle of his friends fighting for their lives. Was any of it real?

_ Yeah, so, I guess I’m gonna come join you now. I should be more excited, huh? I’m sorry. I really am. It’s not that I’m not happy to come spend time with you again it’s just...well, you know how it is. _

“Nothing?” The fauness grinned malevolently, and although Jaune couldn’t see him, he could just _ feel _it. “Alright then. Time to go.”

_ Hey, so I’ll finish quick. I have a few questions I really wanted to ask you when I got there, but right now I can’t really remember them. I’ll just stick to the facts. _

The gun cocked.

_ RWBY really misses you. Weiss won’t admit it, but I can see it in her eyes when someone mentions your name. And you know that cereal box you’re on? Blake bought one and it’s just kinda sitting in her room. She hasn’t opened it, and neither has Yang, which is surprising considering how hungry she always says she is. Either way, no one has ever opened it, and I’m pretty sure it’s gone stale. Ruby sometimes comes and will talk to me about you. She’s upset. She cries a lot, but it’s nice to be able to talk to someone, she says. She’s right. I guess I’ll have you to talk to now, huh? _

There was a high pitched whining sound, a light squeeze. A trigger.

_ Okay, okay. So, there’s a lot I wanted to tell you while I was still alive so I’m gonna speed up some okay? If it doesn’t make sense, I’m sorry, but here goes nothing. Pyrrha, I really liked your hair. I don’t know what it is about it, but it’s always super soft and I like the color. It’s bright and firey and full of spirit, just like you. It compliments your eyes perfectly. I can’t even imagine it looking any different or it wouldn’t be as beautiful. Which...uhm...brings me to my next point. You’re absolutely stunning, Pyrrha. I wish I had been able to tell you that more often when you were with us. You always had a smile on your face, and I love the way your eyes light up when you geek out about something. _

_ And the fact that no one asked you to the dance? God, I was blown away. I really wanted to, but we had that bet, and I didn’t wanna ask you out and make you think I was trying to get out of it. Any man who didn’t want you to be his date must’ve been absolutely insane. I mean, who wouldn’t want you as their partner? You’re so much more than just your looks. You’re a brain, a nerd, a friend, inspirational. I wish I had asked you. I was going to ask you the next year, to be honest with you, but I guess that won’t really turn out the way I wanted it to, huh? It’s okay. We can dance together up there. I’ve been practicing with Nora. She says that Ren and her used to dance together all the time as kids, and she couldn’t wait to teach me. _

_ Oh, Ren and Nora. Yeah, I’m gonna miss the crap out of them. They’re the best. It’ll absolutely break Nora’s heart to see another member of team JNPR leave. I hope she doesn’t cry too much because I’ll feel worse than I already do. _

_ Is that too selfish to ask? It’s definitely too selfish. _

“Goodnight.”

_ Hey, before I go, I really wanted to say this when we were both alive, but I guess this will have to do. I don’t want to wait until I’m dead to tell you this Pyrrha. _

_ I love you. _

_ So, so, so much. _

_ I think I loved you from the moment I saw you. There was something about you that just drew me in. And sure, that might have just been because you’re so pretty, but when I got to know you, I couldn’t leave. _

_ I still can’t leave. _

_ I can’t forget you. _

_ I love you, Pyrrha. _

A gunshot. A single bullet to the back of the head.

Blonde hair dyed blood red.

Jaune was dead.

Somewhere in the world, a girl with orange hair felt chills run down her arms. A woman with snow white eyes felt something in her break. A young kid with black hair and gray eyes shed a tear.

[_ Hey, Jaune. I missed you.] _

_ [I missed you too. Did you hear me?] _

_ [Every word.] _

_ [I’m sorry I couldn’t uphold my end of the promise.] _

_ [It doesn’t matter. We have each other now, right? That’s what matters.] _

_ [That’s what matters.] _


End file.
